a) Field of the Invention
In medical practice, forceps are often used in endoscopic operations to enable pieces of tissue or the like to be taken hold of and removed. When this is done it is important to ensure that the pieces taken hold of are firmly held by the instrument during the operation.
b) Description of the Prior Art
There are known latching devices for the handles of medical instruments, i.e. forceps, which can be closed together against spring-loading, such as those described in U.S. patent specification 4644 651, DE-PS 32 23 513 and DE-GM 83 16 034.
In contrast to the known latching devices, the object of the invention is so to design a medical instrument, such as a grasping forceps, having handles closable together against spring-loading, that the jaws of the forceps are held in position by handles which can be closed together with only one hand and so that the latching device used is protected against damage and creates no risk of injury to the user.